Peru ou não peru, eis a questão!
by Cleide55
Summary: Em seu 1º ano de casada, Sara quer arcar com as comemorações do Dia de Ação de Graças. Grissom virá para casa, bem como sua sogra. Mas é natural, que vai acontecer algum problema...


Se trata de uma história simples e curtinha, escrita às pressas, para participar de um concurso.

Disclaimer: nada, que diga respeito a CSI me pertence.

Sinopse: Em seu 1º ano de casada, Sara quer arcar com as comemorações do Dia de Ação de Graças. Grissom virá para casa, bem como sua sogra. Mas é natural, que vai acontecer algum problema...

Aquele foi o primeiro ano do seu casamento. Seria sua primeira Ação de Graças, também. Ela estava muito nervosa. De fato, o jeitão crítico da Sra. Grissom era o responsável por isso.  
>Sara pensava que não tinha nada, a agradecer naquele ano. Ela e Gil ficaram separados na maior parte do tempo. Ela e sua sogra não começaram com o pé direito, também. Ela não via motivos para agradecer, portanto.<br>Quando a data estava próxima, a Sra. Grissom apareceu e os problemas começaram. Sara era uma veggie convicta e não ia matar uma ave, só para comemorar uma data,fosse ela qual fosse. A Sra. Grissom pensava que, tradição é tradição: Ação de Graças sem peru não é Ação de Graças.

Parte superior do formulário

E assim, elas passaram a tarde toda, às turras, sem qualquer solução real, à espera de Grissom aparecer no Skipe para resolver este problema. Quando soube, ele riu daquela tolice.  
>Mas a Sra. Grissom não achava que era uma tolice. Ela e o filho, discutiram muito sobre o assunto. Sara deduziu isso, porque as mãos se moviam muito rápido. Ela podia ver, mas não conseguia compreendê-los.<br>Grissom ao final de tudo, perguntou se sua mãe gostaria, de perguntar algo para Sara. Ela queria saber o que a nora tinha em mente para colocar sobre a mesa, no dia de Ação de Graças.  
>- Eu tenho uma receita! - Disse Sara, um pouco apavorada.<br>- Vegetariana, é claro! Peru falso! Oh, por favor! – Provocou a Sra. olhar em seus olhos para ver a ironia e a desaprovação.  
>- Eu não sou uma assassina de aves! Sinto muito! Eu nunca vou para obter a sua aprovação para qualquer coisa!Nunca! Ela já resolveu que não gosta de mim e pronto! - E inesperadamente começou a chorar.<p>

Ela foi buscar a solidão em seu quarto e aconteceu o que Grissom tinha medo desde o início: uma das duas iria se magoar,pois qualquer resposta seria em favor de uma, desgostando e frustrando a outra.A Sra. Grissom ficou surpresa, não via razão para temanha comoção. Grissom acalmou sua mãe, dizendo que foi a primeira vez de Sara, era compreensível ela ficar nervosa.A compreendia, ela também ficou nervosa, quando recebeu pela primeira vez a sua sogra. E ela tinha mais experiência do que Sara.  
>No dia seguinte, Gil voltou ao Skipe, com uma idéia: por que não falar com Catherine? A loira não se a negaria a ajudar,afinal, ela era amiga do casal, não era? Ela iria cozinhar um peru para a família, não iria? E se Sara irá convidar todos para sua casa, sob condição de Catherine trazer o peru, tecnicamente o assassinato seria de Catherine, e, de qualquer maneira, ela teria de ser a assassina da ave.<br>Era uma resolução simples, mas com ela voltou a harmonia entre essas duas mulheres. No laboratório, Sara conversou com Catherine, explicou a ela e teve a sua aquiescência. Mas,inadvertidamente, Greg ouviu, e protestou por não ter sido convidado, ao que Sara respondeu:  
>-Sinto muito, amigo, eu pensei que todo mundo iria passar a data, com sua família. É uma celebração famíliar, não é?<br>- Oh, certamente, mas ninguém vai estar fora do laboratório, no feriado, você sabia disso!  
>Sim, ela sabia, mas não lhe ocorreu outra desculpa. Ela um pouco sem graça, teve de acabar convidando, todo mundo, no laboratório sob o olhar feliz de Greg.<br>No dia de AÇÃO DE GRAÇAS, todo mundo se reuniu na casa de Sara. Havia diversão, alegria, boa comida e boa companhia. Nada acontecera como ela tinha pensado, porém melhor do que isso, impossível.  
>Sara observou tudo acontecendo com orgulho. Em seu rosto, apareceu um sorriso doce e bonito. Ela pensou que este seria um encontro íntimo e, de repente, todas as pessoas importantes de sua vida estavam lá.<br>Gil deixou a cabeceira da mesa e contemplando a confraternização de seus amigos ao lado da esposa, estava feliz e orgulhoso.  
>-Feliz, querida?<br>-Muito! - Ela respondeu olhando com ternura para o seu marido.  
>- Sara, não fique com raiva da minha mãe! Ela tem ideias à moda antiga, mas no fundo ela só quer, que nós sejamos felizes!<br>- Eu sei! Peço desculpas também porque eu fiquei muito nervosa, fui incompreensível e acabei exagerando!  
>- Essa é a minha garota! - Disse Grissom orgulhoso e beijou muito suavemente sua esposa.<br>Nos braços do homem amado, ela olhou para todos os amigos, ali reunidos pensou que tinha muitas coisas para dar graças, na verdade. Eles eram sua verdadeira e única família. Lá, ela sempre ia encontrar o amor, respeito, proteção e cuidado.E todos estavam bem, apesar da profissão perigosa, que tinham.  
>-Eles são verdadeiramente a nossa família, não são? - Perguntou ao marido.<br>- Sim, eles são .. Mas está na hora de nossa família crescer.  
>- Sério, querido? - Ela perguntou, agarrando-se em seu pescoço.<br>- Yeah! E podemos começar agora! - Ele respondeu beijando-a.  
>- Gil! Os outros ...<br>- Eles são família. Eles não vão mesmo se importar,se dermos o fora por um pouco, querida ...

FIM

4


End file.
